1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to battery technology and the field of computers. In particular it relates to how a computer system embedded in a multi-cell battery can, in conjunction with an external intelligent charging system, perform cell balancing.
2. Prior Art
The typical automobile lead-acid starter battery consists of six electrochemical cells embedded in a polymer case. Because the cells are encased, cell voltage measurements cannot be taken, the temperature or pressure inside the battery is not known and for those batteries without filler caps the level of the electrolyte cannot be determined.
When the voltage of individual cells inside a lead-acid battery differ by as little as one one-hundredth of a volt, the health of the battery is in jeopardy. An imbalance causes weaker cells to become progressively undercharged and the stronger cells to suffer the consequences of being consistently overcharged. Unless this imbalance can be quickly ameliorated the battery will prematurely fail.
Cell balance is typically restored in lead-acid batteries by temporarily overcharging the battery at a voltage of 14.4 volts for 15 minutes in an attempt to bring weak cells into alignment. This approach is a risky proposition. The external charging system does not know the voltage of each individual cell so does not know if or when to apply a cell balancing routine nor will it know if the cell balancing attempt was successful. The external charging system also does not know the level of the electrolyte of each cell or the internal temperature and pressure of the battery. If the strong cells are excessively overcharged, their positive plates will disintegrate or buckle and the excessive temperature generated in the cell by overcharging will cause lose of electrolyte. On the other hand, if the weak cells are not sufficiently charged, the cell imbalance will remain and the battery will die prematurely.